


Unity Overdue

by SerenitySniper97



Category: Canadian Originals, Fictional Characters - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Original stories
Genre: Fictional work, Multi, New story, Original work - Freeform, Other, Takes place in Canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: The government fails everybody that splits civilians into groups consisting of racism, hate, grudges. An rather odd group are facing the civil war in Canada together. Those people are of different races, lives, childhoods, and stories that unravel each other to identify everybody is human. After it is all too late for unity.





	Unity Overdue

"Eat your vegetables Ellis, this is the only time this month we get fresh produce."  
Ellis swinging his legs under the worn down kitchen table, a weary chair squeaks as his body moves. Amelia's youngest child, Ellis nudging his steamed veggies around the old stained plastic plates bought from dollar stores. Ellis took his looks from his father, hazel eyes with chestnut coloured hair. Narrow jaw, furrowed brows, small nose, long lashes, and carries ivory skin complexion. Ellis makes eye contact with his older brother across the table. Their mother, Amelia takes a fresh sip of tap water from a plastic cup.  
"Ellis, I said eat your vegetables." Amelia repeats herself to her son. Ellis retorts back towards his mum "I'll eat my vegetables when dad gets back."  
Elijah looks at his mother, quickly glancing down to the table in silence. A lock of Elijah's black hair falls in his face, quickly pushing it up. Ellis always told Elijah that he looks like mom. Narrow bridged nose, soft rose coloured lips, light brown eyes, and a gentle tan.  
Ellis is known for his rude sarcasm, but that's just how young teenagers are. The youngest is aware that his parents are no longer together, therefore he believes if he pesters his mother about his father; they will get back together. Amelia glares at Ellis with a concerned look, for a few seconds of silence their mother words cut through Ellis like a thousand knives in his back "Your Father, is never coming back for us. He has another mommy and kids to love, Ellis. We all have each other, if that isn't good enough for you to eat your vegetables then I don't know what else will." Ellis grumbles under his breath forking his broccoli then soon eating it as his mother told him so.  
Elijah is still silent throughout the entire dinner, he's still bummed out of what happened in class at the school today. Elijah clears his throat taking a sip of water, he licks his lips and tells his mother "I got into a fight during class today. The school was supposed to call this evening, but I disconnected the land line. I didn't want you to know from them, I wanted to tell you for myself." Amelia places her fork down beside her plate, the answer to why her sister hadn't called all day. Looking at Elijah with disappointment "and?" She asks her oldest son.  
"I got a chance and I'm suspended for a week, the principle said if it happens again I'll get expelled." Amelia intertwines her fingers together resting her elbows on the dining table, Amelia is an understanding mother. Well, she tries her best to be and not get angry without knowing what happened  
"Why and what happened, Elijah?"  
Elijah pushes his plate away from his front, wiping his mouth with a cheap paper towel. Elijah takes a deep breath, looking at his mother in her light brown eyes "Some dude thought I was doing something to his sister in the boy's locker room. She was all over me, mom. I kept telling her to get away from me, and stop what she was doing. I don't even know what she was doing in the boy's locker room anyways. I ran a few laps then I got out of the shower, I went to go put my clothes on, there she was... She turned me around onto the lockers, I didn't lay a finger on her mum. She made it look like I was doing that to her when her brother walked in on us. I told him I didn't do anything, then she started screaming that I was raping her! Raping her, mom! That's so fucked up!! I got so angry, but you always taught me not to hit woman no matter what. No matter what... I was so angry that nobody else, but me knows what really happened. It was a blur, suddenly I was on top of her brother bashing his face onto the floor repeating several times until the guidance counsellor pulled me off and the principle pulled his out of the room. I was still screaming, I started punching the lockers and walls until my knuckles bled. That's why I was already home when you came back from work."  
Elijah's bruised and scabbed knuckles tighten while he clenches the dirty paper towel. Amelia is speechless of what happened, she only works 5 hours a day. Amelia reaches over the table placing her warm and gentle hand on her son's damaged hand. Amelia's long slick black hair slips off her shoulders dropping towards the floor, her skin appears paler than her son Elijah's hand. It's understandable since he's been outside more often lately. She caresses his hand with her thumb, lifting her son's jaw from below. She smiles at him with her pink coloured cheeks then says "I know you're telling the truth honey, you're not the type of person to make up things like that. I'll tell you what. We're going to straighten this out together, right Ellis?"  
Ellis face gleams up in the opportunity to be there for his brother and mother, he smiles greatly then repeats his mother "Fuck yeah!!" Amelia grumbles "Also watch your language young man. Both of you." A tear streams down Elijah's cheekbone and smiles softly.  
"Who were these people, honey?"  
"Becky and Claude Parson. The Parson twins."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this story out of boredom and creativity of what I'd think would happen if the country were to break out into a civil war. This story is not to discriminate or bash groups of unique differences. We are all human, this is how I'd see society today.


End file.
